powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Force
Power Rangers Wild Force (often abbreviated as "PRWF") was the tenth incarnation of the Power Rangers series, based on the Super Sentai series Hyakujuu Sentai GaoRanger (100 Beasts Squadron Growl Ranger) Power Rangers Wild Force takes place in 2002, continuing the tradition of having the incarnation taking place the year it was released. The first part of the series was originally broadcast on the Fox Kids children's television block, but was later moved to the ABC Kids children's television block in mid-season following the buyout of the Power Rangers franchise by Disney. Despite the presence of various references to the Power Rangers fandom, the series was unpopular with most fans, many believing that the acting and episode scripting was horrible. Other fans believe that there were too many Zords on the show when compared to previous incarnations of the Power Rangers. In addition, many hated the Cole Evans character because his overall personality is best described as being a "blockhead". Wild Force celebrated 10 years of Power Rangers, while Gaoranger celebrated 25 years of Super Sentai. Synopsis The series follows the adventure of Cole Evans, who had been staying with a tribe for many years, as he tries to find his destiny in the fictitious town of Turtle Cove. He encounters the Animarium, a place that many believed to be a fairy tale. He joins four others who had a common path to become the new leader of the Wild Force Power Rangers. The Power Rangers use their powers to defeat the forces of the Orgs, led by one Master Org. As Cole was fond of animals, he was shocked to discover that the Orgs were heartless creatures. As the series continues, he finds the truth about his real parents: his parents, Richard and Elizabeth Evans, were professors at Turtle Cove University, along with a family friend, Viktor Adler. When they were sent to the jungle for research, they discover the remains of Master Org, in which a jealous Adler consumes in order to exact revenge on Richard, who had proposed to Elizabeth before he could. However, Adler goes insane, and kills both Richard and Elizabeth. For a while, their newborn son, Cole, was also presumed dead. The annual team-up episodes saw the Wild Force Rangers team up with the Time Force Rangers in order to stop three mutant Orgs (the Mut-Orgs) from polluting the Earth. It also featured the first time (and to date only time) when a former villain teamed up with the Rangers to face the enemy. These episodes are special as it contained numerous references to various longtime fans of Power Rangers. Fans generally consider this teamup one of the best, due to the fact that the episode was written by a member of the fandom who was later hired to write for Wild Force, and the fact that the teamup brought closure to several plotholes in Time Force. In addition to the annual team-up episodes, Power Rangers: Wild Force also had a special episode commemorating it as the tenth incarnation, by having Cole team up with the nine Red Rangers before him, (in order of incarnations, Jason Lee Scott, Aurico, Tommy Oliver, (Power Rangers)Theodore Johnson, Andros, Leo Corbett, Carter Grayson, Wesley Collins and Eric Myers), in order to defeat the Machine Empire one final time. This was known as Forever Red. Characters Rangers Allies * Princess Shayla: guardian of the Animarium (portrayed by Ann Marie Crouch). * Animus: the ancient ruler of Animaria, appears to aid the Rangers several times. * Time Force Power Rangers * Red Rangers: nine other Red Rangers from the past team up with Cole to battle the Machine Empire. *Jason Lee Scott of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Aurico of Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers *Tommy Oliver of Power Rangers: Zeo *Theodore Johnson of Power Rangers: Turbo *Andros of Power Rangers: In Space *Leo Corbett of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy *Carter Grayson of Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue *Wesley Collins of Power Rangers: Time Force *Eric Myers of Power Rangers: Time Force * Kite: the human incarnation of Animus. Villains * Master Org: The commander of the Org forces on Earth; he is the reincarnation of the ancient Master Org from 3,000 years ago. He was once Doctor Viktor Adler, but he consumed the remains of the original Master Org to become an Org himself. He disguised himself with similar clothing and a helmet with a fake horn. His true identity was discovered by Toxica when she saw him move his headdress, including his horn. He destroyed Retinax the first time to preserve his identity and brainwashed Toxica and Jindrax when they discovered the truth. He was defeated and stripped of his Org powers by Cole and is thrown off a cliff by Mandilok and presumed dead. In truth, he became a true Org and he returned for revenge against the Duke Orgs and the Wild Force Power Rangers. In the finale, he consumed an ancient Org heart and gained a true Org form which possessed the elements of the Org Generals. Every time he was destroyed by Rangers in Org form, his Org heart would revive him. He destroyed all the Wild Zords, but he was destroyed once and for all when all of the Wild Zords were returned/resurrected and destroyed his body while the Red Lion Ranger destroyed the Org heart with the Jungle Sword. He used a staff in human form and used the Nexus Blade in Org form (portrayed by Ilia Volok). * Jindrax: Jester/Clown-like Duke Org, self-proclaimed 'Master of Blades', uses knives and swords in battle. He had an unofficial rivalry with Taylor and was a good friend of Toxica. He seemed to have had a crush on Princess Shayla, but a deep love for Toxica. He resurrected Toxica from Spirit World using her reenergized severed horn. He retired from serving as an Org leader and now travels the world with Toxica so they can 'find themselves' (voiced by Richard Cansino for the first four episodes, then portrayed/voiced by Danny Wayne Stallcup, who was credited in this series as just Danny Wayne). * Toxica: A sorceress Duke Org who is armed with a staff that releases beans that make Orgs grow. She suspected Master Org's true identity when she smelled the scent of 'human' around him and saw him 'move' his horn. She uses Nayzor's crown to temporarily transform into a General Org, Necronomica (whose voice she retained as Super Toxica), and was brainwashed by Master Org, along with Jindrax, in mutated form when they found out his true identity. She once returned to normal by Cole, and they sought out Mandilok and serve under him until Mandilok used Toxica as a shield against the Rangers' Jungle Blaster. She was brought back to life again by Jindrax who pulled her out of the Spirit World by once more re-energizing her severed horn. She and Jindrax assisted the Rangers by rescuing the captured Princess Shayla from the Nexus. She retired from serving as an Org leader and now travels the world with Jindrax so they can 'find themselves' (portrayed by Sin Wong). * Retinax: An eye-themed General Org and bodyguard to Master Org. He was resurrected in the episode before the finale to guard the Nexus with the two other generals. Wields an axe that can combine with the other generals' weapons to form the Nexus Blade (voiced by Michael Sorich). * Nayzor: A nose-themed General Org, who freed the Duke Org, Zen-Aku. He was resurrected twice in series, first to battle Rangers in 'Super' form, then again in normal form to guard the Nexus with the two other generals. He uses a paper fan in normal form that can combine with the other generals' weapons to form the Nexus Blade and uses a clawed staff in Super form (voiced by Ken Merckx). * Mandilok: A Hermaphroditic mouth-themed General Org, takes Master Org's place in the middle of the series. His upper mouth speaks with a female's voice while lower mouth speaks with a male's voice. He was resurrected in the near-finale to guard the Nexus along with the two other Generals. He uses a large fork and knife as weapons that can combine with the two other generals' weapons to form the Nexus Blade (male voice by Ezra Weisz, female voice by Barbara Goodson). * Zen-Aku: A wolf Duke Org sealed in a mask; possessed Merrick until the spell was broken. he comes back to life to battle Merrick and is destroyed by the combined strengths of the Wild Force Megazord Mode and Predazord. He mysteriously comes back to life in the finale and now travels the world with Merrick, seeking redemption for his past deeds (voiced first by Dan Woren, and later by Lex Lang). * Artilla: Artilla is one of the Duke Orgs that were freed by Mandilok. He is a tank-themed Duke Org. He and Helicos attacked Turtle Cove and were destroyed by the Isis Megazord (voiced by Michael Sorich). * Helicos: Helicos is one of the Duke Orgs that were freed by Mandilok. He is a helicopter-themed Duke Org that can fly. He and Artilla attacked Turtle Cove and were destroyed by the Isis Megazord (voiced by Dave Mallow). * Juggelo: Juggelo is Jindrax's brother. They attacked Taylor, Max and Kite at a carnival, even to when Jindrax ate the growth seeds to join him. His attacks are so weak that he has no strength. He was destroyed by the Wild Force Megazord and Jindrax shrunk back to normal (voiced by Patrick Thomas). * Onikage: A Duke Org who appeared seemingly out of nowhere to aid Mandilok. However, he was actually working for Master Org, preparing things for his return. He succeeded in capturing Princess Shayla, getting rid of Toxica, and setting up Mandilok to be destroyed. Onikage then used his ninja powers to create evil clones of the Rangers, whom the Rangers could not damage without hurting themselves. Jindrax upset his plans by reflecting one of his blasts back at him, creating a clone that the Rangers destroyed, destroying the real Onikage. Onikage returned as a giant, and fought the Rangers in another dimension where the spirits of defeated Orgs reside. He was defeated by the help of the Pegasus Megazord. (voice by Dan Woren) * Putrids: Foot soldiers that the rangers fight. List of Wild Force Monsters Monsters from PRWF * each episodes of Sing Song and The Master's Herald. * summon spirit of Orgs. ** Turbine Org ** Camera Org ** Freezer Org ** Bus Org ** Karaoke Org ** Samurai Org * featured Orgs ** Clock Org ** Bell Org ** Lion Tamer Org ** Flute Org ** Tire Org ** Tombstone Org ** Ship Org Arsenal * Growl Phone: Morpher of the Wild Force Rangers; with miniature robot or animal modes. * Lunar Caller: Morpher of the Lunar Wolf Ranger. *Crystal Saber & Power Animal Crystals * Weapons: Personal weapons used by the Rangers (White Tiger Baton, Golden Eagle Sword, Black Bison Axe, Blue Shark Fighting Fins, Red Lion Fang); can combine into Jungle Sword for the "Savage Slash" attack. * Animarium Armor: The Red Ranger's Battlizer granted to him by the Falcon Zord. It allows him to fly, form a shield from the wings, and fire energy blasts. * Savage Cycles: Motorcycles given to the Wild Force Rangers by their Wild Zords. * Wild Force Rider: Motorcycle given to the Red Ranger by Animus to replace his destroyed Savage Cycle. Zords * Wild Zords ** Red Lion (Cole) ** Eagle Zord (Taylor) ** Shark Zord (Max) ** Bison Zord (Danny) ** White Tiger Zord (Alyssa) ** Elephant Zord (Alyssa) ** Giraffe Zord (Max) ** Black & Polar Bear Zords (Taylor) ** Gorilla Zord (Cole) ** Soul Bird ** Wolf, Hammerhead & Alligator Zords (Merrick) ** Rhino & Armadillo Zords (Danny) ** Deer Zord (Alyssa) ** Falcon Zord (Cole) * Wild Force Megazord (combination of Lion, Eagle, Shark, Bison & Tiger, sometimes w/t Elephant, Black and Polar Bear, Giraffe, Rhino & Armadillo, Wolf, and Hammerhead Shark zords) * Kongazord (combination of Gorilla, Black & Polar Bear, Bison & Eagle, sometimes w/t Rhino & Armadillo, Deer,and Giraffe) * Predazord (combination of Wolf, Hammerhead & Alligator) * Isis Megazord (combination of Falcon, Armadillo, Giraffe, Rhino & Deer sometimes w/t Wolf & Hammerhead Shark) * Animus Megazord * Pegasus Megazord (combination of Falcon, Lion, Elephant, Shark & Tiger) Episodes Trivia *In the first Wild Force promo (the one that aired after Time Force ended), the full faces of the Japanese actors from Gaoranger, as they begin to transform, can be seen. *First time Power Rangers actually copied a Sentai tranformation sequence in every detail. Incarnations like Zeo and Space were similar, but not quite the same because it made modifications to the transformations; such as Zeo using gridlines and Space having "Morphing Complete." *It should be noted that Alyssa Enrilé (the White Wild Force Ranger) was the first Power Ranger known to attend college and serve as a Ranger simultaneously. *It was the first Power Rangers team to start off with an even number of individuals as Rangers (four). In Power Rangers in Space, there were technically two Rangers; but Zhane was incapacited at the time, so only one Ranger (Andros) remained. Likewise, in Power Rangers: Time Force, only one individual, Alex - the original Red Time Force Ranger - was shown to have the ability to morph at the start of the season. All other seasons begin with an odd number with either three (Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder,S.P.D., and Jungle Fury) or five individuals receiving their powers simultaneously. (Note: Turbo doesn't count as it started off with four because, if Rocky would not have hurt himself, he would have received the Blue Turbo powers, and also the fact when the Turbo Rangers morphed for the very first time, Justin had already offically joined the team to become the Blue Turbo Ranger). *It was the first series where the Red Ranger (the leader) has been the last individual to join a Power Rangers team (followed by S.P.D., Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive and Jungle Fury). *It should also be noted that before the arrival of Cole, Taylor was the leader, thus making her the first known Yellow Ranger ever to lead a Power Ranger team. *This was the first regular Power Ranger series not to feature a Pink Ranger (though Alyssa's costume had pink accents. Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers did so first, although this one is not considered to be a complete season. *The series was unique in the fact that the villains are called 'Orgs', much like in Gaoranger. Even the monsters the Power Rangers had to defeat mostly had no name changes in the transition. *''Wild Force'' has the distiction of featuring the oldest known Power Ranger (Merrick was 3,000 years old at the time of his release). *Merrick also has the distinction of being the first Power Ranger to sport facial hair (a goatee), (Tommy Oliver was the second which he displayed in his appearances in Dino Thunder, Leanbow of Mystic Force also had a small beard and a mustache). Generally, male Power Rangers are clean shaven. *Also, "Forever Red" was Tommy Oliver's first appearance to sport his short hair, which he retains in his later appearancein Dino Thunder. *It was the third series to feature villains who truly reformed and renounced their evil ways (the first was Astronema of Space, and the second were Ransik and Nadira in Time Force). Jindrax and Toxica aided the rangers in defeating Master Org and left to find their place in the world in the finale. *This season holds the record of the highest number of Zords featured: 22 (including the pieces of Animus; Baby Soul Bird is not counted, because it is not a Zord itself; it was stated to work as a cockpit. Adult Soul Bird and the last identified Zords don't count, since their appearances were nothing but cameos). **Max is the only Ranger in this season not to have 3 Zords, only posessing 2. *This series also has the current record for Power Ranger appearances from previous seasons, at 13. The first were the 6 Time Force Rangers, then the 7 Red rangers in "Forever Red." For a total including the 6 main Rangers, it would tie with SPD as both series featured 19 Rangers in a single season (SPD has 5 A and B-Squad each plus four additional in Doggie/Shadow Ranger, and Sam/Omega Ranger as regular Rangers, and Kat Manx and Nova Ranger for one respective episode, only plus the 5 Dino Rangers). Ironically, Tommy Oliver is included in both numbers of Rangers, first as the Red Zeo Ranger, and second as the Black Dino Ranger. *Although Master Org is an American-made villain, the costume used for him was recycled from Gorma, the main villain in Gosei Sentai Dairanger. *Princess Shayla is the second Female Mentor. *This series gave the brief return of the comedy duo Bulk and Skull in "Forever Red" and was the last series to feature the two. *This was the last Power Ranger Series to be produced by Saban. *The Time Force-Wild Force Teamup was the first known American-made teamup since there has never been a Gaoranger vs. Timeranger teamup. *"Forever Red" was the first episode to commemorate the anniversary of the Power Rangers franchise. This would repeat in Operation Overdrive with "Once A Ranger". *This is the first season since Mighty Morphin Power Rangers to not have the use wrist Morphers. They use cell phone-like Morphers instead. Also, this is the second series to feature cell phones as a Morpher. Zhane from Space was techinally the first. *''Wild Force'' was also the third series to have a character killed off. Animus, in his human form, Kite, died when all of the Zords were taken away - though he may have returned unseen in the finale when all the Zords came back. The first was Zordon (from MMPR to Space), and the original Magna Defender and Kendrix Morgan (from Lost Galaxy) being the second and third (though Kendrix was revived at Lost Galaxy's finale). *According to an earlier script, Kendall, a girl Danny Delgado was madly in love with, was suppose to become a ranger. References * Power Rangers | Teams | Space de: Wild Force fr: Force Animale Category:Season Category:Wild Force